Mystery
by Arzoo Arora
Summary: Hi guys this is my new story . Include many oc's ( my Sis's ) . Its all about Mystery n Love ...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys I know im late**

 **And i'm really sorry ki main sabke requests accept nahi kar paayi I'm really sorry**

 **Waise kitne pairs abhi tak selected hai unke naam likhe hai zyada pairs chahiye toh abhi bhi time baaki hai**

* * *

Kavin ~ Aisha ( Cadbury's Fan )

In a Bf – Gf relation . Have small fights but love each other a lot . Arzoo ( Aisha 's Sis ) and Diksha ( Kv's Sis ) always trouble them . Arzoo and Diksha r Best friends .

* * *

Mithi ~ Sachin

Sachin has completed his studies in New York and in India fell in love with this natural beauty a Punjabi girl Mithi . Not confesssed yet .

* * *

Dushyant ~ Shefali

Both have a crush on each other . Shy to confess .

* * *

Vivek ~ Shruti

Vivek and Shruti were married in a strange situation . Love each other a lot but have not realized yet .

* * *

Meghana ~ Kabir

Meghana is a fashion lover while Kabir is a workaholic . Under some circumstances she lives in his house and he begins to like her .

* * *

Meera ~ Vineet

* * *

Vaibhav ~ Diksha

* * *

Meera ~ Vineet

* * *

So **here are the pairs in next chap all relations wil be there and then we can start the story**

 **im really sorry for those whose requests i couldnt accept .**

 **~ Mia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys m back sorry for the late update aajkal thoda zyaada busy rehti hoon**

 **Finally m back wid n update**

 **And this is for Guest**

 **If u r fed up of oc stories plz ignore this one**

* * *

**On the phone**

Girl 1 : Ha ! Finally di humlog waapas aa rahe hai ! Omg di aapko pata nahi hai humlogo ne hostel mein kitna saha !

Another girl snatches the phone from her

Girl 2: Ha bhabhi ! The only good thing was that hum dono saath the warna mar jaate sach mein

 **On the other side**

Girl 3 : Kitni baar kaha hai Diksha ki mujhe bhabhi mat bulaya karo aur ha isiliye tum dono ko saath mein bhaja hai and at least yaha aane ke baad apna shaitaan dimaag band rakhne ke liye kaho Arzoo se aur ha humlog Airport mein tum logo ko pick karne ke liye zaroor aayenge

Diksha : Kya bhabhi aap tho mere hone waale bhabhi ho aapko main abhi se bhabhi hi bualungi aur ha iska shaitaan dimaag kabhi off nahi ho sakta isne bohot kuch plan kiya hai waha aane ke baad karne ke liye

Arzoo snatches the phone from her

Arzoo : Bye Aisha di flight ka time ho gaya meet u soon

* * *

 **Aisha's Side**

Aisha Pov : Hey bhagwaan pata nahi kya chal raha hai iske shaitaan dimaag mein

* * *

 **The girls side**

Diksha : Tune mere haath se phone kyu cheena

Arzoo : Tune bhi toh cheena aur waise bhi thodi der aur tere paas phone hota na toh mera saara plan flop ho jaata

Diksha : oh Main toh uske baaremein bhool hi gayi thi hehe

Arzoo : Not very funny ab chalo bhi flight ka time ho gaya

Diksha : KK

* * *

Sorry guys

Mujhe pata hai sab iss story ka wait kar rahe hai but kya karoon aajkal bohot busy

And wait for ur entries everyone

Aur ha Meera Vineet , Diksha Vaibhav n Arzoo Siddhart pair honge

N ya so sorry for the people whose requests I couldnt accept

N yaa I'll try to update faster n longer

Till then R n RR

~ Mia


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys !**

 **I know mein bohot late hoon cuz Ive been busy lately**

 **So finally its a bit long**

 **So without any futher do's lets move to the story**

* * *

 **Here Arzoo n Diksha reach the airport**

 **Arzoo sees Aisha**

Arzoo : Di hum aagaye

Aisha : Dono shaitaan aa gaye n she hugs them

Diksha : bhaiya kahan hai

Aisha : Kar mein bete hai tum dono chalo ghar chalte hai

Arzoo : Ghar nahi di hum kahin aur ja rahe hai

Aisha : Kya yeh plan tumne ka banaya

Diksha : Do mahine se

Aisha : what

Arzoo : sab pata chal jayega waise bhi mummy papa unke friend ke shaadi ke liye chale gaye hai na

Aisha : Tujhe kaise pata

Diksha : ise na sab pata hai

Arzoo : Ab chalo bhi

 **They see Kavin waithing for them and hug him . Then they keep their luggages and move to their destination .**

Kavin : Arzoo yeh kaunsi jagah hai

Aisha : Ha bilkul bhoot bungalow lagta hai

Diksha : Lagta hai nahi bhabhi sach mein hai kyu kitkat ( Arzoo )

Arzoo : Bilkul sahi kaha tumne

Kv n Aisha together : Whatttt !

Arzoo : Chalo andar chalte hai mere paas aur bhi surprizez hai ( evil smile )

Aisha : Pata nahi kyu mujhe kuch thik nahi lag raha

Kv : Par tumne yeh sab arrange kaise kar liye

Diksha : Aap bhool rahe hai bhaiya yeh kitkat hai isske liye kucch bhi impossible nahi hai

Arzoo : Correct my sweetheart and now no if's n but's lets go inside

Kv : K

 **They enter and find it very cold there . Then they notice 2 people rubbing their hands due to cold**

Kv : Dushu Shefu tum dono yahan

Aisha : what a surprise

Diksha : thanks bolne ki zaroorat nahi hai bhabhi

Arzoo : Sab maine arrange kiya aur tumhe thanx bolne ki zaroorat nahi hai **( angry )**

Diksha : Tum toh aise bol rahi ho jaise tumne akele main sab kiya hai

Kv : bas bas anyways thanx to both of u

Dushyant : Ha yaar main bhi surprised hoon 3 din pehle mujhe call aaya tha ki kuch urgent hai 2 din baad Mumbai aana hai Shefu ko bhi le aana aur iss jagah ki location bhi send kiya inn maharaniyon ne humne socha koi probs hai iss liye hum jaldi jaldi aa gaye

Shefali : aur yaha toh koi nahi tha aur upar se itna thand hum toh abhi jaane hi waale the

 **Suddenly 2 more people enter**

Aisha : Megha Kabir tum dono

Arzoo : I know were sooooo great

Megha : Aisha Kv **(she hugs them** )

Kv : Kabir aajkal bohot busy ho ki call bhi nahi karta

Kabir : sorry yaar par kuch samajh nahi aa raha I mean u aisha Dushu Shefali Arzoo Diksha sab ek saath im sooo happy to see u all

Diksha : Idk

Meghna : I mean mere phone pe ek call aaya ki urgent hai ..

 **And dushyant cuts her**

Dushyant : wait wait hume sab pata hai

Kabir : matlab tum dono ne yeh kiye anyways thanx guys

Arzoo : no no Kabir bhaiya thanx hume boliye yeh sab humne hi toh kiya hai

Diksha : yup kitkat this is not fair

Meghu : acha thanx to both of u

 **Everyone smile**

 **Suddenly 4 more people enter**

Kv : Daya sir Abhijeet sir shreya aur palak woow

Daya : Tum sab yaha ek saath

Diksha : Aur log aane baaki hai

Aisha : Matlab it will be fun

Arzoo : Real fun ( evil smile )

 **Everyone find that dialogue a bit suspicious but before they could ask**

 **2 more people enter**

Arzoo : Welcome meri pyaali shi mithi di aur Sachu bhaiya

Sachin : Kv Dush Kabir Meghu Shefu Aaru Diksha Aisha Daya sir shreya Aabhijeet sir palak aap sab saath mein I cant believe this

Mithi : haan yaar who humein

Meghna : Pata hai ek call aaya tha haina

Sachin :Tum logo ko kaise pata

Kabir : humhare saath bhi yahi hua tha

Meghu : haan

Daya : aur yeh sab 2 shaitaano ka kaam hai

Dushyant : Arzoo aur Diksha

 **Suddenly 4 more people enter**

Palak : Vivek Shruti Nihu Gaurav

Abhijeet : Acha hua tum log bhi aa gaye tum logo ki hi kami thi

Arzoo : Nahi nahi Sir aur log bhi hai

Shreya : Aur log this is exciting

Niharika : Actually

Kv : pata hai tumhe call aaya hain a

Aisha : Aur ab tum puchge aapko kaise pata aur hum kahenge baki sab ko bhi aise hi bulaya gaya

Kabir : Aur phir sab inn dono ko pjirse thanx bolenge right

 **Everyone laugh at this**

Arzoo : Kabir bhaiya this is not fair humein thanx chahiye aur ha ice cream bhi

Diksha : Ha ha afterall humne itna mehnat jo kiya

Meghu : acha kuch fake calls kare ke liye mehnat nahi chahiye

Aisha : ha iske liye toh aajkal apps bhi available hai

Kv : Sahi kaha Aisha

Dushyant : Aur ha kuch messages copy paste forward karne mein mehnat nahi lagti

Diksha : Awww Soooo mean Dushu bhaiya

Arzoo : aur Kv bhaiya aap na kuch zyada hi di ke ha mein ha mila rahe ho next time hum jab aapse naraa honge na tab iska revenge hum surely lenge

Kv : Arrey arrey sab log thanx bolo inko

Mithi : hum kyu bole

Gaurav : ha tum pachtao hume kya

Niharika : bechara kavin ab iske liye ek thanx to banti hai

 **Everyone thank them again**

Diksha : nice idea kit kat yeh hui na baat

 **But then Arzoo starts to look a bit tensed**

Arzoo POV : hamara plan toh inn sab ko karib lana hai par do pairs abhi tak aaye hi nahi ab kya kare

 **Suddenly 2 people enter**

Niharika : Vineet bahiya aur meera bhabhi yaay ab aayega maza

Meera : sab log ek saath wooow humein laga kuch probs hai kyunki

Sachin : pata hai umein bhi aise hi bulaya tha

Vineet : Par yeh sab kar kon raha hai

Arzoo : Hum dono .

Meera : Thanx a lot yeh zindagi ka sabse acha surprize hai

Palak : Ab koi baaki hai kya

Arzoo n Diksha together : Ek aur hai

Arzoo : Wait tujhe kaise pata ki ek aur hai kyunki maine toh iske bare mein tujhe nahi bataya

Diksha : Yahi sawaal mujhe tumse poochna hai

Arzoo : maine toh socha tumhe surprise doon

Diksha : Par maine tumhe nightmare dene ke baare mein socha hai hehe

Arzoo : Matlab kya hai tumhara

 **Suddenly 2 people enter**

 **All are happy to see them while Arzoo n Diksha are shocked**

 **Diksha is secretly happy while Arzoo is totally angry**

* * *

 **So hw was it ?**

 **So who r the 2 people who came ?**

 **Why is Arzoo angry n Diksha happy ?**

 **To know what will happen next stay tuned and**

 **R n R**

 **I hope my sweet sis's love it**

 **Likhte likhte haath dukh rahe hai**

 **I hope it was fine**

 **TC**

 **~ Mia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyo guys !**

 **I'm back I know I'm late woh laptop ke kuch repairing karna tha so finally I'm back !**

 **So lets get back to the story**

* * *

Diksha : What aa surprise Vaibhav tum !

Vaibhav : Kyu Mujhe nahi aana chahiye tha

Diksha : Nahi yaar tumhari hi kami thi

Shefali : Vaibhav my dear cousin

Diksha : Oh aise ek relation ke baremein Mujhe pata hi nahi tha

Everyone together : Humein bhi

Vaibhav : Lekin yaha sab janne wali ek shaitaan haina

Everyone together : Arzoo

 **She doesn't reply n starts going upsatair**

 **Suddenly Meghana starts jumping holding Kabir' s hand**

Kabir : kya kar rahi ho Meghana stop it haath choodo

 **Hearing him shout even Arzoo turns back n looks what happened**

Meghana ( happily ) : Sid

Siddhart : Vishwaas nahi ho rah right ?

Meghana : Lekin tumhe yaha kisne I mean is it Arzoo ?

Diksha : This is not fair saari credit use sab kyu de rahe ho

Siddhart : Arzoo Mujhe kyu bulaegi u don't know wo Mujhe pasand nahi karti

Arzoo : ohh to ise tumne bulaya huh Diksha

Diksha : Mein toh bas sabko khush dekhna chahti thi

Arzoo : U know Mujhe yeh pasand nahi hai phir bhi

Aisha : Aaru don't say like that sab ek saath hai bohot maze karenge

 **Dareya n abhirika decide to leave as they have cases to handle**

 **Everyone R sad but can't stop them**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Kv : So dinner ka kuch intezaam hai kya ?

Diksha : ha mein ek restaurant jaanti hoon paas mein hi hain

Vaibhav : ha main bhi chalta hoon tumhare saath

Siddhart : **Arrey** Mujhe bhi leke jao varna inn couples ke beech mein main phas jaunga vaise bhi main inhe disturb nahi karna chahta

Diksha :arrey Sid yeh log officially toh couples nahi hai issliye ..

Arzoo : Dik shhh ... Keep quiet kab kya kehna hai tumhe pata nahi hai kya **( angrily )**

Meera : Wait wait Jo keh rahi thi woh baat complete toh karne de ise

Arzoo : Mujhe bhook lagi hai tum dono jaldi jao aur khana lao

Siddhart : dono kyu Mujhe bhool gayi ya chod diya

Arzoo : Tumse baat karne mein Mujhe koi interest nahi hai samjhe

Niharika : Tum dono plzz ladna band karo

Diksha : ha Lekin Mujhe restaurant ka way ache se yaad nahi hai KitKat ko ache se pata hoga

Arzoo : iss khadoos ke saath mein nahi aaungi

Sid : ha toh Humein bhi tumhari zaroorat nahi hai

Shruti : tum dono phir se lad rahe ho ab no fight chup

Vivek : Yes finger on ur lips

 **Both obey like small kids**

Dushu : now that's like innocent obedient kids

 **Both look at him with a '' tu toh gaya look ''**

Diksha : Dushu toh gaya kaam se Kit Kat se zyaada panga mat lena

Dushu : Arrey sorry sorry Mujhe panga nahi lena isse

Arzoo : Now that's like an innocent obedient child hehe ..

Mithi : Chup ek dum chup

Sachin : Ab Arzoo Diksha Vaibhav aur Sid hi ek saath jaayenge

Kv : Do u get that ?

Sid : ha ha jaa rahe hai pata nahi kab tak iss akdu Rani ko seh paunga

Arzoo : Kya kaha kya kaha ek aur baat kehke toh dekho

Sid : Akdu Akdu Akdu

Arzoo : huhh u Khadoos fool tumhe toh main abhi dikhati hoon

Gaurav : Not again !

Niharika : Plzz ab tum dono jao varna tum dono ko him jute maar ke nikalenge

Vaibhav : nahi nahi uski koi zaroorat nahi hai hum inhe leke jaate hai chalo Diksha

 **they both pull them**

...

...

...

 **Outside the house**

Sid : Drive main hi karunga

Vaibhav : Think ha

Arzoo : Kyu Mujhe drive karni hai

Vaibhav : tumhare paas licence hai kya

Diksha : ha isne driving sikhi hai

Sid : but boys ke jaise girls kabhi bhi drive nahi kar sakti

Arzoo : that's not true Mr Khadoos mein bohot ache se drive kar sakti hoon

SiD :mujh se acha toh bilkul nahi Miss Akdu

Arzoo : Kuch bhi ho drive toh main hi karungi

Sid : woh kyu main hi drive karungi

Diksha : Stop it thak gayi hoon main bhuk bhi lagi hai

Vaibhav : think hai mere paas ek idea hai jaate waqt Sid tum drive karlo aur jaate waqt Arzoo tu

Diksha : is that clear now no fights

Sid Pov : ise toh main apni driving skills dikha ke hi rahunga

Arzoo : What are u thinking chalo

Sid : thik ha

Arzoo Pov : Diksha aur Vaibhav ko paas laane ke liye muje iss Mr Khadoos ke saath baithna padega but how can I take it

Sid : Madam ji aapko chalne ke liye red carpet bhijwau kya

Arzoo : Mujhe tumhari help nahi chahiye

Vaibhav : Main aur Sid saath front mein baithte hai n u guys sit at the back K

Arzoo : nahi Mujhe front main baithna hai

Diksha : Arrey tum dono phir se ladoge

Arzoo : vo main manage kar lungi u guys enjoy at the back K

Diksha confused : K

...

...

...

 **Sid drives very well and does many dangerous stunts using the car to show Arzoo how well he drives**

 **Diiksha n Vaibhav are looking outside suddenly their hand touch each others**

 **Arzoo watches this through the mirror n smiles**

Diksha embarrassed : I'm sorry

Vaibhav : Arrey its K itni so baat ke liye friends se sorry nahi bolte pehle toh tum mujhse aise sorry aur thanx nahi kehti thi

Diksha : oh then sorry for saying sorry

 **Both start laughing**

Diksha Pov : bohot kuch badal gaya hai Vaibhav ab tumhare liye kuch alag sa mehsoos ho raha hai

Vaibhav Pov : main Tumse pyaar karta hoon yeh sochkar main tumhare chehre pe ache se dekhne se hi sharma raha hoon . Kya yeh hi kaaran Humein door kar rahi hai

Arzoo Pov: tum dono ek doosre se pyaar karte ho I'm 100% sure aur tum dono ko ek nahi banayi toh mera naam bhi Arzoo nahi hai

Sid : pohonch gaye chalo sab log kuch kharidte hai

Arzoo : Nahi hum dono jaate hai aur tum dono yahi ruko

Sid : kyu aapko hamare saath akele main time spend karna hai kya

Arzoo : nahi buddhu inn dono ko akele main time spend karna hai

Diksha n Vaibhav together : What !

Arzoo : mera Matlab hai ki tum dono ki dosti ko thoda time ho gaya n u would have to get it fresh n u would have to talk lots right so u sit talk enjoy while we will get something for everyone K n tum chalo ab

 **N she pulls Sid with her**

 **All were confused but just nodded at her decision**

Arzoo Pov : Omg Bach gayi acha hua main bohot ache se jhoot bol sakti hoon varna pakdi jaati

...

...

...

 **In the car**

Diksha : toh how iss life ?

Vaibhav : think hi hai

Diksha : so koi mila I mean I don't know if I can ask but ..

Vaibhav : Best friend ho kuch bhi puch lo vaise abhi tak koi acha nahi mila

Diksha : Acha Matlab

Vaibhav : wait pehle yeh batao tumhe koi mila ya nahi

Diksha : nhi abhi tak toh nahi

Vaibhav : so Mujhe na bilkul tumhare jaisi sweet n cute ladki chahiye

Diksha : mere jaise really !

Vaibhav : yes .. Dekho Diksha Mujhe Tumse kuch kehna hai see I

 **Suddenly some loud shouting voices start hearing**

Vaibhav Pov : Why does this always happen to me jab mein confess karne jata hoon tab hi aise kyu hota hai

Diksha : Omg yeh aawaz toh ...

* * *

 **So who's voices R those ?**

 **Will Arzoo be able join all the couples ?**

 **To know more wait for the updates .**

 **So ek ek chap mein story ke saath saath ek couple based dedication hoga**

 **So this one' s for u Diksha**

 **So I hope my best friends + sis 's like this updates**

 **So wait for more suprizez dedications n updates**

 **Till th**

 **TC**

 **~ Mia**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys m back**

 **First time I'm back without being late**

 **So this one's for my sweet sweet mithi di**

 **Hope u like it !**

* * *

Diksha : Omg yeh toh Sid aur Kit Kat ki awaaz hai

Vaibhav : chalo dekhte hai kya hua

 **Here both R shouting at each other**

Diksha : Shut up both of u chup ..

Vaibhav : Arzoo batao kya baat hai

Arzoo : Vaibhav main keh rahi hoon ki Mujhe aur sab bakiyon ke liye non veg chahiye Lekin yeh keh raha hai dinner ko itni bhi heavy kyu kar rahe ho veg laate hai

Vaibhav : Non veg se kya probably hai tujhe Sid

Sid : Tu bhi iss Akdu ki side le raha hai

Diksha : Mein Sid ke side main hoon hum main se kuch log non veg nahi khaate hai toh sab veg kyu na khaye

Vaibhav : Idea hai mere paas half veg aur half non veg lo varna hum dono bhi ladna shuru kar denge

Diksha : Yahi Sahi rahega

...

...

...

 **In the car**

 **Arzoo does the same tricks with the car which Sid did before**

Siddhart Pov : Mujhe laga ladkiya darpok hoti hai par yeh toh not bad .. Par yeh ladki hi kaha hai huh

Arzoo : So tumhe laga sirf tum hi aise tricks kar sakte ho kya ladkiya bhi kuch kam nahi hai

Sid : Tum ladki kaha se lagti ho

Arzoo : What

Vaibhav : Not again

Diksha : chup ek dam chup

 **Both become quiet**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **At home**

Mithi di : Itni der kyu laga di

Sachin : Ha bohot bhook lagi hai

Diksha : Dono phir se lad rahe the

Aisha n Kv together : Tum dono kabhi nahi sudhroge

Arzoo teasing : yeh saath main kehna true love ka sign hota hai

Aisha blushing : Aisha kuch nahi hai

Mithi n Sachin together : Acha Maine yeh kahi nahi suna

Both look embarrassed as they said that together

Shruti n Vivek together : Aisha kuch bhi nahi hai

Arzoo : oooo kitne log ek saath bol rahe hai

Meera n Vineet together : Shayad ismein kuch sachayi hai

Diksha n Vaibhav together : Ab kuch kuch sach lag raha hai

N with this they look at each other embarrassed

Niharika n Gaurav together : Humein toh paka yakeen ho gaya

N all couples look at each other embarrassed

Sid n Arzoo together : Mujhe toh pehle hi pata tha

N they look at each other angrily

All leaving Sid n Arzoo : Ab pata chala iss sab main koi sach nahi hai

They angrily glare at each other n are going to start their fight but ...

Mithi : ab muh mat kholna dono hamesha ladte hai

Sachin : Sahi kaha Mithi

Sid : aap toh inki ha main ha hi milaoge na

Sachin : kya Matlab

Arzoo : Matlab yeh hai bro ki aap America se aake hamare panjabi kudi pe flat ho gaye

Mithi : wo sab choodo pehle kuch khaate hai

Everyone : K

...

...

...

...

Arzoo : So sleeping arrangements are as follows

Meera n Diksha

Shefu n Nihu

Shruti n Aisha di

Main aur mithi di

For boys

Vineet bro n Vaibhav

Dushu n Gaurav

Vivek bro n Kv bro

N Sid aur Sachin bro

Is that K

Everyone : yeah !

 **Everyone R in their rooms**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Arzoo n mithi room**

Arzoo : Di aapko Sachin bro kaisa lagta hai

Mithi : Sachin wo Mujhe pasand hai think lagta hai I mean Americans jaise nahi hai

Arzoo :pasand Matlab is it love ..

Mithi : Vo mere types ka nahi hai pata nahi wo Mujhe pasand karta hai ya nahi aur wo bhi wo toh America se hai aur main Punjabi desi ladki

Arzoo : but agar wo aap se I love u kahenge toh how will u react

Mithi : Ab Tu so ja bohot raat ho gayi hai

Arzoo : Arrey di jawab bata ke toh so jao

Mith ( shyly ) : Tu so ja bohot raat ho gayi hai

Arzoo : Maine bas ek baat pucha bas aise hi aur aap ko dekho ji chehra laal ho gaya hai

Mithi : Tu chup kar aur so ja

Arzoo : K cool

Arzoo Pov : Aaj aap dono ko thoda paas toh Lana hi padega hmmm.

...

...

...

...

 **Outside Mithi's room**

 **A less sounded scream is heard in front of her room as well as Mithi ' s room**

 **Mithi takes a torch n starts coming down the stairs while ons the light**

 **Mithi switches off the torch**

Mithi : Kya tumne bhi wo awaaz suna

 **But here Sachin was in his own world**

 **Mithi was looking perfect in her open hair and casual t shirt with Patiala pant . He couldn't take his eyes off her .**

 **She snaps her finger in front of his eyes**

Mithi : dekh kya rahe ho ?

Sachin slowly : aye haye kya ada hai

Mithi : Kuch kaha tumne

Sachin : Arrey nahi toh

Mithi : toh tumne bhi vahi awaaz suna right ?

Sachin : Yeah

Mithi : toh chalo dekhte hai ki awaazkaha se aya hai

 **But suddenly the lights get off**

 **N scared Mithi hugs Sachin tightly**

 **Sachin is totally shocked while someone else is really happy and it is none other than Arzoo**

 **She is hiding behind a wall and watching everything**

Arzoo Pov : Matlab mera shaq sahi nikla jaise Sachin bro Mithi di ko dekh rahe the usse saaf saaf pata chalta hai ki unke beech main kuch hai aur is kuch shad ko pyaar main badalna mera kaam hai

Sachin : Mithi kya kar rahi ho tum

Mithi : sachin mujhe andhere se bohot darr lagta

Arzoo Pov : Isiliye maine light off kar di hehe...

Sachin : Chalo tumhe room tak chood deta hoon

Mithi : Thik hai aur ha bohot raat ho gayi hai tum bhi jaake so jaana

 **Both forget about what they came for and go back to their rooms**

 **It is late night and they had travelled a lot both are really tired so they are fast asleep**

 **Here because of tiredness Mithi doesnt even realise that Arzoo is not beside her**

Arzoo : Acha hua di thak gayi varna main toh phas hi jati

 **Suddenly someone pulls her and before she could shout he closes her mouth**

Person : Mithi di toh so gayi phir bhi tumne jo kiya woh sab mujhe pata chala

Arzoo : Mr . khadoos tum ...

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 **So how did Siddhart come there ?**

 **Did Diksha tell him the plan or is it someone else ?**

 **To know more stay tuned ...**

 **So how was it Mithi di n everyone**

 **So hope u liked it !**

 **Again another one for my sis's + best friendzz ...**

 **Love u all**

 **TC**

 **~ Arzoo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys really sorry for the late update**

 **Anyways back to the story**

* * *

Arzoo : Khadoos tum

Sid : ha Akdu main ab batao kya pak raha hai tumhare shaitaan dimag mein

Arzoo : vo kuch bhi toh nahi vo actually main na ...

Sid : agar jhoot bolne ke liye ja rahi ho toh tum jo kar rahi ho na uske baaremein sab ko bata dunga wo low sound shriek ke baaremein bhi

Arzoo pov : arey isey toh kharaate marke soona chahiye isiliye toh maine ise aur Sachu bro ko ek saath arange kiya tha shit ab main kya karun

Sid : tum yeh soch rahi hongi ki maine kyu nahi soya

Arzoo : soch toh rahi thi

Sid : tumhara chehra thoda different lag raha tha toh maine socha thodi der dekhte hai kuch hota hai ya nahi phir so jaunga ab baat jaldi batao warna main abhi sab ko bulaata hoon

Arzoo : nahi nahi main batati hoon ( and she tells him her plan )

Sid : ohh toh aisi baat hai toh main bhi ...

Arzoo : nahi nahi isi baat ka toh darr tha tum Mujhe iss plan mein join nahi kar sakte

Sid : Arey akdu tumne toh meri mann ki baat padh li

Arzoo : khadoos tumhe kyu lagta hai main tumhe apne plan mein shaamil karungi

Sid : soch lo mera madat bada kaam aa sakta hai

Arzoo : aur wo kaise ?

Sid : tum ladkiyon ki side se try karo mein ladko ke side se help karunga

Arzoo pov : waise iske baat mein dam hai par ..

Arzoo : thik hai par hamesha ki tarah koi gadbad mat karna

Suddenly someone ones the light

Sid : omg agar kisi ne humein itni raat ko saath mein dekh liya toh kya jawaab denge

Arzoo : saara plan flop ho jayega chalo chup jaate hai khadoos

And both of them hide behind the curtains

Arzoo : yeh Shruti bhabhi itni raat ko kya kar rahi hai

Sid covers her mouth as she is speaking too loudly

Sid : shhh.. sun lengi woh

...

...

...

Shruti : bohot pyaas lagi hai yeh paani kahan hai

 _Suddenly clock strikes 3 and a sound comes_

Shruti : ajeeb hai normal gharo mein toh 12 baje ko yeh clock se awaaz aata hai

She hears a voice

 _Voice : tum sab sukhi nahi reh sakte . Jaise Maine apna pyaar khoya tha jaise main tadpi thi tum sab tadpoge_

Shruti : kon bola yeh ... Kon hai wahan

 _Shruti sees a lady walking in bridal dress_

...

...

...

Arzoo : khadoos tum mujhe maarne ki koshish kar rahe the kya

Sid : kyu

Arzoo agar maine abhi tumhaara haath apne naak aur muh se nahi hataya hota toh main saans ke bina marr jaati

Sid : ha toh zinda rehki kya mahaan kaam karogi

Arzoo : shut up khadoos

...

...

...

Shruti : kon hai wahan

 _Voice : sab khoyenge apna pyaar sab tadpenge_

 _And the lady in bridal dress turns_

Shruti is shocked ...

...

...

...

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **Toh kaisa laga update**

 **More mysteries to be revealed n more horror in upcoming chapters**

 **N of course more masti mazaak n pyaar**

 **N really sorry for late updates**

 **Tc**

 **~ Arzoo Arora**


End file.
